Wanting Love
by Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome
Summary: A.U. Van's a vampire who needs to find a new victim to prey off of in a new town. But when he meets a girl named Fiona, things start to change. And he starts to have feelings vampires shouldn't have. VF
1. Found Out and a Quick escape

A/N: Ok, this is most defiantly going to be an A.U. and that means Alternate Universe, and I can do whatever I want!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! Ok then, as we all can see, this is a new story, I don't know why I decided to type it, but I just came up with it during my ultra super boring Science class. So I hope you enjoy. This ones going to be weird, so settle back and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Well what do you think . . .  
  
*****  
  
There has never been a more terrifying sound than the shriek of a human in the throws of death. This particular person, or should I say vampire was used to this sound at this point in his life.  
  
As soon as the shrieks had begun, they were gone, leaving the silence of the night.  
  
This creature dropped his helpless prey, leaving her to fall to the ground. He licked his lips, clearing away the crimson blood.  
  
"As they say . . .another one bites the dust."  
  
He chuckled at his own humor, looking down once more at the young woman who had died at his hands, or should I say his teeth.  
  
He turned; ready to flee the scene like he had done so many times before. He would be thirsty again soon enough, and would need another innocent victim to prey off of.  
  
"You wont get away with this."  
  
The creature turned to face that who had spoken.  
  
"I have been for centuries, and not a single one of you humans has been able to stop me."  
  
"I should have suspected that it was you Van, even when you first came here, I could tell there was something definitely wrong with you."  
  
"But you didn't say anything Irvine, did you?" the young man, I mean vampire, to whom we have now found is named Van asked the man in front of him.  
  
"No, because no one would believe me, but now I have proof: you just killed the mayor's daughter!" Irvine yelled, enraged.  
  
"Yes I did, and her blood was rather sour. She was just a brat anyway," Van replied, licking his lips once more, and feeling no guilt to his actions.  
  
"If you think that I will allow you to get away with this, then you are mistaken, I wont allow this to happen to any more people," Irvine pointed a finger at him, while Van just showed a look of boredom.  
  
"I've heard that one before," Van said, looking over at the horizon. "I hate to break up our lovely chat, but I must get going, but sun will be rising soon, and people will start to wake, so I must take my leave."  
  
"Oh no you don't," Irvine started towards him.  
  
But in a flash, Van was gone.  
  
Irvine cursed, he had to find him, wherever he went, Irvine made his way out of the town and out onto the open road ahead.  
  
*****  
  
"Stupid human," Van laughed as he planted his feet onto the ground, just a short walk from a different town.  
  
He began to walk forward, when he remembered he would have to obtain his human form and a new look as well, just incase someone would recognize him.  
  
Pulling a sharp knife out of its sheath, in one quick movement, he quickly cut the long black hair that had once graced his back It was just short enough that he could tie it into a small ponytail. (Yah, that means that he had long hair before, and he just cut it off to give him his normal Van look).  
  
In fact that's just what he did, pulling a rubber band off his pale wrist. He quickly tied up his hair into well . . . a ponytail.  
  
Now all that was left to do was obtain his human form. The sun would rise soon, and if he got caught in his vampire form, they would have to scrape him off the ground. And he wasn't too fond of that idea.  
  
Van concentrated, and using all the energy he could muster, quickly made his transformation. Now he would be safe from the sun's harmful rays.  
  
Just in time too as the sun began to peek out over the small hills. Van shielded his eyes as he pulled up the hood on his cloak, making his way into the town.  
  
He needed to find a place to stay until he could find his next target.  
  
Not watching where he was going, he ran into someone.  
  
"Watch it!" he mumbled, not looking at the person.  
  
"I'm sorry," the apologetic cheerful voice of the person made Van cringe as the two headed on their ways.  
  
Van was near the edge of the town before he found a house able to suit his taste.  
  
He pushed open the door to the old musty house. It looked as if this house had been abandoned many years ago. Van smiled, this house was perfect.  
  
Van walked through as he came to all the different rooms, most were dark and musty, just what he liked. He pulled the sheets off some of the furniture. Yes, this place would do nicely he decided.  
  
Later, he decided, he would go into town again and look for open job positions, and maybe find his next target if he was lucky.  
  
Making himself comfortable on the half eaten couch, he decided to take a rest and sleep to gain back some of the energy he lost.  
  
With his satisfied thirst and loss of energy, he found it quite easy to drift into a light slumber.  
  
*****  
  
It was around 6:30 p.m. before Van finally awoke. Feeling more alive now, he made his way out of the dark house.  
  
Only to find this part of Zi grew dark early.  
  
Van made his way out into the lighted streets and down the rows of shops, looking for a job that would suit his taste.  
  
Coming to a small bar called 'Southern Traditions' he noted a sign saying that bartenders and busboys were needed.  
  
Van walked through the saloon style doors, surprised at what would meet his young vampire eyes.  
  
*****  
  
So, do you think that was weird enough for you? Well, I promise, Fiona will come in next chapter, and will you ever be surprised at how this whole story will turn out. Well with that said. Maybe you could leave me a review and tell me what you think. It'd be really appreciated! I would love you so much!!!!!!!! Thank you for reading!!!!!!!!! Well I hope you liked!!! Leave me your thoughts!!!!!!!!  
  
Peace out!!  
  
Michiko 


	2. She's Perfect

A/N: I hope all who read enjoyed the last chapter. All my friends gave me positive feedback and said it was good. I decided to start this chapter because . . . well Cyberdemon updated all his stuff for us on Christmas, so I decided to give him this as a bleated Christmas present. I know . . . I know . . . its not much. But it's all I can offer. So, with nothing more to say, onto this chapter!!!!!!  
  
STUPID THING! It wont show my bold or italics, so you have to just improvise on where you think they should have been. Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think it's possible for me to own Zoids.  
  
*****  
  
Van's eyes widened considerably as the saloon type doors clanked together and swayed a bit till they eventually stopped.  
  
Wow. Ok, he hadn't been expecting that . . .  
  
The clanking of a mug and a slight push shook away all his surprised thoughts.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." The drunk man swayed and hiccupped a bit, that was before he made his way back to the his table.  
  
Van rolled his eyes before bringing them back to the stage where . . . well . . . there were can-can dancers. Freaky.  
  
He turned to leave, this was too much for him, and he'd just have to find a job somewhere else. But something in the back of his mind seemed to think differently.  
  
You should stay; this stupid old fashioned bar seems to be the place where everyone gathers at night, you may find a suitable prey.  
  
Good point.  
  
He nodded to himself, and then turned back around; only to notice the can- can dancers had . . . well, danced their way off stage.  
  
Van quietly made his way over to an empty barstool, sitting himself down.  
  
He looked back up to the stage where a young man had walked out, placing himself in front of the microphone that sat in the center of the stage.  
  
"And now . . . presenting . . . our entertainment for tonight . . . the beautiful voice of Miss Fiona Alisi Lynette!"  
  
As the man had said, a beautiful blond haired woman had begun to walk out on stage.  
  
"Well, this is quite an interesting turn of events," Van murmured to himself as he watched the woman walk gracefully towards the microphone.  
  
The room fell silent, so silent, it kinda freaked Van out.  
  
Apparently this woman is very special to this bar, she must be a good singer.  
  
That's how it would appear  
  
Once again he was shaken from his thought, but this time because of voice . . . a very beautiful voice.  
  
This was the kind of voice that could put you in a trance like state, so smooth, and wonderful to listen too.  
  
I've decided that she's the one that I want to be my next prey, do you agree?  
  
Yes  
  
Then it's settled.  
  
As soon as the song had ended, a thunderous applause had erupted as the woman took a small bow, and headed off the stage.  
  
"Are you gonna order something or just sit there?" The man behind the bar questioned Van.  
  
"I am here to inquire about the job offer you have posted." Van gestured to the window where the sign hung.  
  
"Oh yes, allow me to get the boss man."  
  
Van watched as the man disappeared into the back room, looking around to note that the stage curtains had been closed.  
  
I guess I won't be seeing that woman again tonight.  
  
"You must be the young man inquiring about the job I presume?"  
  
Van looked up to see a man with sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes standing behind the counter, right in front of him.  
  
"Yah, that me."  
  
"The names Karl, I run the place." The man introduced himself.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Karl, I'm Van." He stood up to shake hands. This job was vital to finding more about the lovely Fiona.  
  
After answering a few questions about himself, Karl had made his decision.  
  
"The jobs your, you start first thing tomorrow evening, now lets go meet the other employees!"  
  
Karl began to lead Van around the place as they walked threw the door the first man had entered. Their first stop was a small office. Inside sat a man who strangely resembled Karl.  
  
Karl cleared his throat as the man looked up sharply.  
  
"Van, this is my brother Thomas, he manages all the finances for the bar."  
  
Karl allowed the two to shake hands and exchange a few words before setting off with Van again.  
  
"On second thought, lets just go back and wait at the bar, the ladies will be coming out soon, and they pretty much make up all the employees."  
  
On their way back to the bar, Van questioned Karl a bit on some of the other employees.  
  
"Who was that first man?"  
  
"His name is Rick he takes the shift in the morning and afternoon, and now since you are here, he wont have to do evenings as well," Karl gave a sigh of relief.  
  
They pushed open the doors that entered the bar area, and much to Van's surprise, that girl Fiona was working at the bar.  
  
She glanced over for a second before getting back to work.  
  
"Come on Karl, I come out here to get a drink, and I end up having to serve everyone but myself because no one was up here!"  
  
Karl laughed as he walked over to her.  
  
"Sorry Fi, I forgot that I gave Rick the rest of the evening off." Karl glanced over at Van, who hadn't moved from the doorway. "Oh yes, before I forget. Fiona, this is Van, he's our new bartender and busboy."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Fiona Alisi Lynette, but you can just call me Fiona."  
  
Fiona quickly wiped her wet hands off on her dress, which Van hadn't noticed before hand, was the dress of one of those can-can dancers, before preceding to shake Van's hand as the others had before.  
  
"Fiona's the real reason this bars still around, in addition to her beautiful singing, she also keeps the place clean and fills in for anyone who is sick." Karl proceeded to inform Van.  
  
"Karl, you think too much of it, I just enjoy being able to help." Fiona blushed at all the compliments and the introduction he had given.  
  
"Well Fiona, since we are here now, why don't you go get changed, and send the other girls out here to meet Van, alright."  
  
"Sure Karl, I'll send them right out!" With that said Fiona raced off, disappearing behind the doors.  
  
"She great aint she, I don't think there is a person alive who could hate her." Karl chuckled to himself as he set off to work showing Van what to do.  
  
Van set out, imitating Karl, but the thoughts of Fiona lingered on his mind, unable to be shook away. This would be all too easy.  
  
*****  
  
Now, I have to say that this chapter aint very good. No matter how much I wanted to love it. I didn't think it was that great. What do you think??? My friend thought it was hilarious when we decided to make Fiona a can-can dancer; I still chuckle at the thought. Leave me a review with a few of your thoughts and tell me if you liked!!!!!!!! Thanks so much for reading!!!!!!!!!! Happy New Year everyone!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks again for all the reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
Catch you later!  
  
Michiko 


	3. Meet The Girls

A/N: Hello everyone!!!!!!! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter is dedicated to the Red Baroness! Why? You may you ask? Because its her birthday of course! Er. . . it was her birthday, I was supposed to update on the third of april, but things have gotten in the way. So, Happy Birthday to you!!!!!!!! Happy Birthday to you!!!!!!!!!!! Happy birthday Red Baroness! Happy birthday to you! well, that's really stupid cause it was like 4 months and I'm just finishing it, I'm a horrible friend..... So, with that said, this ones for you my friend! And Taltos, what you said in your last review really meant a lot to me, thanks. And while I'm here, Happy belated birthday to you too Taltos!  
  
TO: MESSANGER OF LIGHT/MESSANGER OF DARKNESS:  
  
Ok, now, you referred to yourself as a vampire quite a bit in your 'review' and I just think that's a little too weird for me. I know the only reason you said those things to me was because you don't like EmpressFiona02 and I do, and you saw this and came to flame me. I don't even know if you can call that a flame, I don't know! But even if it aint, you're the only person to say ANYTHING like that, and I would kindly appreciate it if you just kind of left me alone, if you don't like it, don't read it, nobody says you have to, alright. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, so lets leave it at that!

"So I hear he's really hot? What about it Fiona, you're the only one whose seen him yet? What do you think?"  
  
"How can you have heard he's hot when I'm the only one who's seen him and I only said that we got a new guy bartender?" Fiona questioned the red haired girl who had asked the question before hand.  
  
"I don't know! I just figured that me might have been cute? So, you never answered the question, yes or no?"  
  
"Yes, he's good looking, but I haven't really gotten to know him at all to really judge him."  
  
By now, most of the 20 girls had all gathered around to hear all about the new bartender, Van. All were listening closely as they were changing clothes and sprucing up, after all, it wasn't every day when a nice looking guy wandered into their small town.  
  
"Well Karl says he wants us to go meet him as soon as possible."  
  
Squeals of delight filled the room as it began to empty steadily until only Fiona and one other tan woman were left.  
  
"You know Fiona, you may actually be able to score big with this one. And hopefully nothing will happen, unlike that jerk Ralph."  
  
"Yes, maybe, Moonbay, just maybe."  
  
Her voice was quiet and barely audible, as if just that name brought many unpleasant memories. Moonbay took quick notice and began to speak again.  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have reminded you of that."  
  
"Its ok, I don't have to worry about him anymore, he's far gone, and he's not coming back, thank God."  
  
"Yah, now come on and let's meet this hottie of yours!"  
  
Moonbay grabbed Fiona's hand, dragging her back out the door and down the hall to the main room. Most of the girls had already gathered to get a good look at him.  
  
"And here's the last two, we were just waiting for you to get out here."  
  
"Sorry Karl, we were talking." Fiona said sweetly as ever as Karl nodded and began to tell Van of each girl.  
  
"This is Karly." Karl pointed to the red head that had been talking to Fiona earlier, who was now giving Van the flirty eyes.  
  
"This is Cordelia, and her sister Lily is usually here with her." Karl looked around trying to spot the other girl amongst the crowd as Cordelia made herself comfortable on a barstool.  
  
"Hey Cordelia, where's your sister at?"  
  
"She was sick this morning and said she couldn't come." Cordelia replied, acting as if it was nothing at all as she went back to reading the book she had folded in her lap.  
  
"So that's who Fiona was filling in for today, that's good to know, thanks Cordelia."  
  
She quickly waved him off, indicating she was a good part and wanted him to leave her alone for the time being.  
  
"Alright then, lets continue on shall we."  
  
That was about that last thing that Van heard before zoning out, who cared about all the other girls, he wouldn't be staying long anyway. The only girl he wanted was Fiona, which he had spotted currently talking with a tan girl that was beside her.  
  
'_Its such a shame that all that beauty will have gone to waste after I'm through with her.'  
_  
Van thought to himself with an evil grin as he watched her talk some more, until he realized that Karl was just about done.  
  
"And last but not least, Moonbay and Fiona."  
  
"Nice to meet you Van." Moonbay stuck out her hand as Van took hold to shake it. "I hope your stay here is nice, if you need anything, let me or Fiona know and we'll do our best for ya."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey Karl, I'm heading out, it's late, and I have to go see if Lily is alright." Cordelia said as she slammed her book, realizing the time.  
  
"Alright then, see you tomorrow."  
  
One by one, Van watched as the bar began to empty and the girls, all except Fiona and Moonbay had left, leaving a grand total of about five people still here.  
  
After Moonbay drained the last of her drink, she looked towards Fiona, who was beginning to clean up the bar.  
  
"Hey Fi, I'm heading out, it's late and I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Moonbay!"  
  
Van watched as Fiona waved Moonbay off before returning to wiping the bar. Van watched as Moonbay shooed off the last drunk, leaving only Van and Fiona....alone.  
  
"So Van," he looked up at Fiona, who was now standing in front of him and speaking.  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Where'd you come from, before you came here, the nearest place has to be at least 300 ziles from here."  
  
_'Think Van, think, you can't blow it here.'  
  
_"Um . . . "Van looked around before he said anything more. "I came from West Edge."  
  
'_Way to go Van, that was a really stupid answer, I don't even know if there's a place called West Edge!'  
  
_"I don't know where that is, but it sounds like it'd be a very interesting place to live." Fiona said simply as she began to put dishes away. "I haven't really been anywhere but here."  
  
"Interesting.....so, do you often stay after everyone else leaves to clean." Van asked curiously as he rested his elbows on the clean bar.  
  
"Yah, I don't mind though, I like to clean and help people." Fiona said as she finished putting the last of the dishes away. Opening the small door that led out from behind the bar and out to where Van was standing, she made her way out to the door. Van stood, getting the hint that she was about to lock up, and followed her to the door. Fiona allowed Van to walk before her as she flipped off the light switch which was on the right of the door, leaving the once populated bar in empty darkness.  
  
Van watched as she closed the door, locking it tightly. Fiona turned to face him. "I'll see you tomorrow then, so goodnight." Fiona said with a wave as she headed down the street, opposite of where Van was currently....staying.  
  
'Knowing where she lives may be of some help in the long run.' Van thought as he pretended to walk to where he was staying, but that was only till she turned the corner, leaving him out of her sight. Turning around, Van began to follow her into the dark night._I CANT BELIEVE IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO FINSISH THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I started it forever ago, like in April...and I'm just now finishing it!!!!! Well I got it done....so I hope you enjoyed! Leave me a review please! Catch you next update!!!!!! Sorry that it takes so long for me to update by the way......I'm just glad you've all stuck with me. So Thanks.  
  
Luv,  
  
Michiko _


End file.
